When a meeting is held in a conference room, a number of participants may not be able to attend. Collaborative workspaces are inter-connected environments in which participants in dispersed locations can interact with participants in the conference room. The environment may be supported by electronic communications and groupware, which enable participants to overcome space and time differentials. Improvements in processing capabilities and the widespread availability of high speed internet allow for synchronous communications between the participants at the various locations.